misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Mantine
Mantine, labeled, The ADD Freak was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Electivire. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical, but had a segment on The Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Kite Pokemon *Type: Water/Flying *Height: 6'11" *Weight: 485 lbs *Ability: Swift Swim *Nature: Naive *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Surf **Strength ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Mantyke entered the competition in Episode 6 Pokemon Battle Anyone?. He joined Team Regirock with; Magmar, Staravia, Gabite, Houndoom, Spiritomb, Lopunny, Drifloon, Whismur and Vulpix. In Are You Scared Now?; Mantyke faces his worse fear, Castforms. In Breaking the Alliance; Mantyke becomes a Hunter with; Delcatty, Houndoom, Drifloon, Vulpix and Loudred. During the challenge a Remoraid randomly attaches itself to Mantyke and he evolves to a Mantine. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Mantine competes in the Eating Competition with Luxio but accidentally burns him. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Mantine receives a Black Ball and put under the judgement of Houndoom with Chimecho and Drifblim. Houndoom saves the guys, but eliminates the Southern Belle. In Time to Switch Teams; Mantine is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Nidorino. In Oooh Shiny; Mantine is paired with Espeon to find Shiny Sceptile. In We're Human; Mantine faces off against Red and loses. That night he finds himself beside Bronzong on the chopping block. He's spared while the Bell Pokemon is sent packing. In Ar U Cereus?; Mantine decides to take control of Team Gyarados, when the Co-Captains are constantly kissing. When deciding to choose which Pokemon to follow to the Heaven's Pipe, Mantine makes the wrong choice and follows the dumb Shiny Slowbro. At the Bonfire Ceremony later that night Mantine is sent packing. Mantine becomes the 24th camper voted off and lands in 19th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Mantine Pokedex 3D.png|Mantine in Pokedex 3D Mantine kalos back.png|Mantine's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh generations Mantine kalos front.png|Mantine's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Mantine new party.png|Mantine's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Mantine old party.png|Mantine's old party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Mantine unova back.png|Mantine's back sprite in the Fifth Generation Mantine unova front.png|Mantine's front sprite in the Fifth Generation Mantine Unova back.gif|Mantine's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation Mantine Unova front.gif|Mantine's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Mantine shuffle.png|Mantine in Pokemon Shuffle Mantine Rumble.png|Mantine in Pokemon Rumble Mantine hgss ow.png|Mantine's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Mantine pr.png|Mantine in Pokemon Ranger Mantine md ow.png|Mantine in Pokemon Dungeon 2 Mantine md.png|Mantine's Mystery Dungeon tile Mantine sinnoh back.png|Mantine's back sprite from the Fourth Generation Mantine hgss.png|Mantine's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Mantine plt.png|Mantine's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Mantine dp.png|Mantine's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Mantine trozei.gif|Mantine in Pokemon Trozei Mantine hoen back.png|Mantine's back sprite in the Third Generation Mantine emerald.gif|Mantine's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald Mantine rs.png|Mantine's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Mantine johto back.png|Mantine's back sprite in the Second Generation Mantine crystal.gif|Mantine's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal Mantine silver.png|Mantine's sprite in Pokemon Silver Mantine gold.png|Mantine's sprite in Pokemon Gold Mantine premiere.jpg|Mantine's Premiere Pokemon Card Mantine dragon frontiers.png|Mantine's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion Mantine HGSS card.png|Mantine's card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver expansion Mantine mysterious treasures.png|Mantine's card in the Mysterious Treasures expansion mantine neo destiney.jpg|Mantine's card in the Neo Destiny expansion mantine steam siege.png|Mantine's card in the Steam Siege expansion mantine team rocket returns.png|Mantine's card in the Team Rocket Returns expansion Mantine surf usum.png|Mantine as Ride on Pokemon in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Mantine anime model.png|Mantine's model for the Pokemon Anime mantine anime.png|Mantine in the Pokemon Anime mantine manga.png|Mantine in the Pokemon Manga Mantine OA HGSS.png|Mantine's Original Artwork for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver mantine oa gs.png|Mantine's Original Artwork for Pokemon Gold and Silver mantine dream.png|Mantine's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Alliance Furfrou